


The dragon and the Wolf

by MissTuesdayStark



Series: Fate/A Song of Fragments [1]
Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alter Saber - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Sansa Stark, Excalibur, F/M, Magic, Old Gods, Rhaegar Targaryen Bashing, anti targaryen, not Dany friendly
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTuesdayStark/pseuds/MissTuesdayStark
Summary: No era un secreto los susurros que circundaban sobre ellos, el caballero de plata y su dama lobo, hablaban sobre sus aventuras y desgracias, como todo aquello reforzaba sus lazos hasta un punto donde uno no podía existir sin el otro. Florian y su Jonquil, Duncan y su Jenny, Aemon y su Naerys.O: si Sansa no puede tener un caballero propio, entonces lo va a invocar.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Jon Snow, Sansa Stark/Arthur Pendragon, Sansa Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fate/A Song of Fragments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137125
Kudos: 5





	The dragon and the Wolf

El suyo es un despliegue de nobleza grandilocuente que la abruma cada vez que ensancha su elegante sonrisa transparente, ese ha sido un mundo de mentirosos embaucadores, pero entonces Arthur Pendragon es algo que Sansa no logra comprender del todo. Antes de llegar a desembarco del rey, ella había soñado con un caballero de brillante armadura, cual, en las canciones, la habría llevado a una vida maravillosa, digna de cuentos cantados de ciudad en ciudad por los bardos, y ahora que lo tiene… el estomago se le retuerce con algo parecido al remordimiento, ella no merece a Arthur porque es una traidora que ha mentido para mantener su manto a salvo. Cuando lo convocó (por accidente) fue tan irreal que hubiera caído desmayada en dos ocasiones, tan patética niña falta de fe, pero él era tan real como el dolor agudo de los recuerdos que permanecían en las ennegrecidas paredes de Winterfell.

_La paliza que había recibido luego de saberse que el matareyes estaba en cautiverio por los Stark, casi la había dejado en el limbo de la inconciencia, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en la cabeza putrefacta de su padre en lo alto de las murallas. Una voz distante hizo eco en el latido errático de su corazón. ― ¿Quién eres tú? Pobre criatura desamparada, puedo saborear tu odio y sufrimiento ¿Quién eres tú? Que en tus venas guardas un secreto tan viejo como el invierno… puedo darte lo que deseas, solo debes pedirlo, y te lo daré…_

_Tan desesperada debió estar cuando suplicó a la distante voz, orando a quien fuera para que la pesadilla terminara. Y su cuerpo se hundió en el espesor de una sustancia negra que escaldó su carne, Sansa trató de liberarse pero fue inútil, el liquido viscoso subió por su carne, vetas carmesí serpentearon por su piel hasta que casi la habían tragado por completo… entonces llegó la luz, explotó en esporas de oro y plata desde su pecho, un dolor inenarrable le arrancó el aliento, la sustancia retrocedió… y pudo entonces divisarse a ella misma, una figura espectral de espeso humo negro que dibujó la más perversa de las sonrisas, ―Oh, así que ahí estabas, bien, cuan desgracia caerá sobre ustedes, pero les he dado su deseo._

_Despertó con un grito ahogado en su pecho, la sangre le palpitaba en los oídos, y entonces un tenue brillo azul de media noche acaparó toda su atención, era como polvo de estrellas barriéndose con el suave viento de la madrugada, bajo la penumbra divisó una figura alta, Sansa se estremeció, tembló de pánico, Joffrey le había enviado un asesino, o peor un violador. Intentó gritar, pero nada salió de su garganta, el terror paralizante simplemente la hizo sudar frío. La figura dio un paso hacia adelante, Sansa se agazapó aterrada._

_―¿Master? ―quién fuera afortunado de escuchar la voz profunda del caballero vestido en plata pura, esmeraldas brillaron a la luz ámbar de las velas moribundas._

La llegada de la reina dragón era inminente, sus dragones pronto surcarían los cielos de su hogar, y todo porque su hermano no pudo mantener la polla dentro de sus pantalones, Sansa suspiró con cansancio mirando al horizonte, las almenas y el bosque de dioses, eran los únicos lugares donde encontraba paz. Masajeó entonces el dorso de su mano donde grabados estaban dos sellos de comando que ataban a Arthur, una vez había pesando en liberarlo de su juramento, qué estúpida niña, ― _Saber, como tu master yo te comando a salvar a mi hermano, ―_ demasiado tarde.

Arthur entonces se materializó junto a ella, Sansa sonrió, eran muy pocos los días en los que la dama de WInterfell se daba el lujo de sonreír, al menos de forma sincera, y era quizá su servant el único en gozar de esas extrañas pero apreciadas muecas, ―llegarán entrada la mañana, ―comentó de manera desinteresada, el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse en la distancia. Pendragon no emitió nada más que un asentimiento, y luego sus dedos se enrollaron entorno a los de Sansa. Incluso bajo el cuero de los guantes, Arthur podía percibir el calor filtrándose, y una sensación de tranquilidad le invadió el cuerpo.

Sansa lo prefería en su armadura plata, y su pícara mirada esmeralda, se dio cuenta mientras de reojo observó la figura alta del caballero, estaban casi a la par de estatura y juntos fueron formidables, aterradores, una pareja para las canciones que comenzaban a recorrer as tabernas: la dama lobo y su caballero de plata. Hace unos meses Arthur había recuperado sus verdaderos colores, que habían sido reemplazados durante su tiempo en el valle de Arryn, por el negro y el oro pálido, un Arthur severo y calculador que no había dudado en matar a meñique, una vez que ya no les servía, y que había repartido su justicia brutal contra los Bolton una vez que Sansa hubiera descubierto que había sido vendida a un monstruo… dejando atrás cadáveres sanguinolentos y una venganza justa. ―Sabes que cualquier cosa que decidas estaré contigo master…, ―recitó Arthur sin titubear.

Había jurado votos, Sansa Stark era su master y también su dama, casi desde que era una chiquilla él la había amado más que a cualquier cosa en la tierra, más que al propio grial, más que a su patria, y lo sintió casi como una traición, algo en Arthur lo hizo entender finalmente las razones de Lancelot y su caída sin retorno en el remordimiento, el amor de una dama, una reina… cómo deseaba ver una vez más a su amigo para decirle que ahora sabía su sufrimiento, cómo le carcomía el estomago al anteponer el deber frente al amor apasionado, también pensó en Merlin ¿Sería Sansa acreedora de su aprobación? Pareciera que poco importaba, ya no estaba en Camelot.

―Hemos recorrido un largo camino, Arthur, ―dijo Sansa, se sentía terriblemente pequeña a su lado, era el único hombre en el que ella podía confiar totalmente, era suyo, Arthur era realmente suyo y la mezquindad de ello la hacía regocijarse, porque no importaba que Jon hubiera doblado la rodilla a una reina extranjera, si Sansa se lo pedía a Arthur, él mataría a los dragones.

―Cinco años son un largo tiempo, ciertamente Lady Sansa, ―el nombre de su dama era como la miel en su lengua. Una vez cuando fue rey, había jurado a una mujer por el deber, sin tomar en cuenta que dichas acciones llevarían al reino a la ruina, cuando se juró a Sansa, también juró no volver a cometer los mismos errores, no vería a otra dama arder en el fuego por sus actos, ―y has crecido durante todo ese tiempo.

―Pero tú pareces no envejecer ni un solo instante, ―el azul profundo de los ojos de Sansa se encontró con la solemne mirada del caballero, ahora ya parecían de la misma edad, no era un secreto los susurros que circundaban sobre ellos, el caballero de plata y su dama lobo, hablaban sobre sus aventuras y desgracias, como todo aquello reforzaba sus lazos hasta un punto donde uno no podía existir sin el otro. Florian y su Jonquil, Duncan y su Jenny, Aemon y su Naerys.

Por un momento Sansa pensó en Cersei Lannister y aquella charla tan lejana…

_Asustada de que su sangre lunar finalmente llegó, la reina hizo acto de presencia en sus cámaras, hablaron sobre los hijos y sobre el futuro que le aguardaba como la esposa de un monstruo, no, Joffrey jamás tendría consideraciones con ella más allá de sus crueldades, pero ella no lo necesitaba, tenía a su caballero. ―Traerás príncipes y princesas a este mundo, es el mayor honor de una reina… Joffrey será complicado._

_Cersei entendía a Sansa mejor de lo que ella pensaba, sólo en un hombre había visto tal devoción y afecto, ese era Jaime. Incluso el escudo jurado de su palomita tenía una vieja reminiscencia a él en sus mejores años, cuando era joven y estúpido, oh, cómo lo adoraba, él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella, llegando a amenazar con asesinar a otro rey si volviera a tocarla, pero Cersei sabía mejor, necesitaba a Robert para seguir siendo reina, para sostener el poder por el que había sangrado tanto. Sansa haría lo mismo, una sensación de desprecio mezclado con orgullo se enraizó en ella, había jurado una vez en Winterfell, que destrozarían a la niña, devolverían solo sus restos, pero ahora… en ella miraba a su joven yo, no había hija que hiciera sentir más orgullosa a una madre._

_―Amo al rey con todo mi corazón, ―cantaba tan amaestrada como un pajarito, que mentira más grande pero que bien comenzaba a adaptarse a ese pozo de serpientes, Cersei asintió compadeciéndola en su estupidez infantil._

_“Cuanta más gente ames, más débil te volverás, harás cosas que jamás pensaste que harías, actuarás como una idiota para hacerlos felices, para mantenerlos a salvo…”_

_Mas Arthur era tan estúpidamente devoto a ella, que Sansa no comprendió del todo las palabras de la reina, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y esa confianza devota la hizo cometer la primera estupidez: usar un sello de comando para que Arthur partiera a salvar a su familia…_

_Cuando Lady murió, Sansa había sentido un dolor tan horrible como si la hubieran privado brutalmente de una extremidad, cuando Arthur se marchó para salvar a su hermano y madre, fue casi como morir._

Los dragones volaron sobre Winterfell y Sansa no sintió miedo… ―Saber, ―mirando a las bestias Sansa llamó a su siervo, y el mismo atendió a su llamado materializando sobre su cuerpo la armadura de plata pulida.

Las puertas de su hogar se abrieron para recibir a los jinetes, su mascara tensa como la dama de la fortaleza se presentó, a su lado los señores que servían a su casa, y junto a ella infranqueable estaba su servant. Jon entró y Sansa sintió el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecer, tragó grueso antes de sentir el roce tranquilizante de Arthur, una mirada fugaz de comprensión y afecto que ella correspondió en una suave sonrisa apenas perceptible. Daenerys Targaryen era una reina hermosa, más de lo que Sansa hubiera llegado a imaginar, ella era quien le había arrebatado a Jon, y comprendía ahora el por qué, sin embargo, lo que Sansa no esperaba, era la reacción de Arthur…

_Guinevere…_ Arthur palideció ante el terrible parecido entre la reina extranjera y Guinevere, su ex esposa, la misma a la que había condenado al fuego por su adulterio, con la diferencia de que Daenerys mostraba una mirada petulante y una actitud tan demandante como era de esperarse de un monarca, donde su esposa había sido de bordes suaves y amables, la reina dragón era todo acero y fuego vivo que devoraba todo lo que tocaba.

_―Háblame sobre tu reina Ser Arthur._

_Se habían casado por el deber que demandaba su linaje, en búsqueda de un heredero que nunca llegó. Guinevere era el sol, tan cálida y dedicada a su gente, amada por todo aquel que la conocía, necesitada del afecto que un padre osco y una madre muerta nunca le dieron, Merlin le había dicho que ella era su mejor opción, la única en realidad, Arthur le creyó por supuesto… pero los niños jamás llegaron, y ella comenzó a marchitarse ante la culpa de ser incapaz de darle un hijo. Hasta que llegó Lancelot, y las sonrisas vividas de Guinevere volvieron._

― ¿Qué comen los dragones? ―la columna de Sansa era de acero, no se dejaría mangonear dentro de las paredes de su propia casa, y era evidente que jamás tendría una buena relación con la reina, Arthur suspiró sintiendo las emociones burbujeantes de su master.

―Lo que ellos quieran…

Guinevere jamás hubiera amenazado a nadie de esa manera… Arthu casi se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a desenvainar Excalibur y rajar los vientres de los dragones en el acto, si en algún momento se atrevieran a amenazar la paz del hogar de Sansa, ella pareció sentir aquel incremento del prana de Saber, cuando le dirigió una mirada tensa, no aquí ni ahora, no era momento, la necesitaban… ellos la necesitaban, cuando nunca antes habían necesitado a nadie, solo el uno al otro.

―Estabas demasiado tenso durante la mañana, ―comentó Sansa, entrada la media noche cuando todos dormían, ella al fin se permitió descansar por un momento, Arthur permaneció frente al fuego, siempre habían sido solo ellos dos contra el mundo, por un tiempo se separaron y supieron entonces que no deseaban volver a estar solos, su reencuentro había sido tan dulce como amargo, ―la reina dragón, ―dijo Arthur, ―es el retrato en vida de Guinevere.

Y así como se necesitaban, tampoco hubo secretos entre ellos, ―hmm, ―meditó Sansa por un momento, ―tuve esa sospecha, quiero decir… cuando, cuando tenía sueños sobre tu pasado, siempre vi un cabello plata en medio de las llamas, ―primero Jon, y ahora Arthur, no, Daenerys Targaryen no iba a robarle a Saber, era suyo, y los sellos en su dorso lo probaron, era suyo y no dejaría que esa mujer le robara lo último de ternura que guardaba en el corazón por las viejas canciones de doncellas y caballeros.

―Guinevere siempre fue la dama de Lancelot, le fallé como esposo y le fallé como rey, ―y casi le había fallado a Sansa de la misma manera, ―tú sin embargo… soy tuyo para comandar siempre, Master…

No había mayor devoción entregada, ni mejor confianza dada, cuando Sansa se levantó, acortó la distancia entre ambos y dejó que una mano pálida y desnuda se posara con suavidad sobre la mejilla de Arthur, un beso casto y dulce, apenas un roce de ternura que les regocijó el corazón a ambos.

_Arthur llegó a los mellizos y era demasiado tarde, corrían los susurros sobre la sangrienta tragedia, el estomago se le revolvió, los Stark y su ejercito habían sido asesinados de la forma más vil posible, traicionados en el derecho de la hospitalidad. Llegando a una conclusión horrorosa: fue intencional que Arthur escuchara lo que iba a suceder con los Stark, apelando a su sentido del honor y a su fidelidad a Sansa querían alejarlo de ella, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? No tardaría en descubrirlo._

_Alguien se había llevado a Sansa, casi había sucedido en sus narices, regresó a desembarco del rey para sacarla de ese lugar de una buena vez, la llevaría lejos a donde ella se lo pidiera, entonces el rey estaba muerto, la ciudad era un caos y Sansa se había desvanecido…_

_Encontrarla había requerido de las migajas de la energía mágica que los mantenía unidos, si Sansa utilizara un segundo hechizo de comando, él podría encontrarla y estar con ella en un parpadeo, Arthur esperó por ello, Arthur mantuvo la fe, ella lo llamaría… pero la llamada nunca llegó._

_Cuando la encontró finalmente… el mundo se volvió un lugar más terrible._

―Háblame más sobre el caballero de Lady Sansa…

Cada vez que Daenerys hacía una petición, por más amable que pretendiera ser, sonaba como una orden, Tyrion no sabía cómo responder a ello, no sin considerar qué podía o no decirle a su reina de temperamento rápido, realmente no conocía muy bien al “ _caballero_ ” que de hecho parecía más un rey que cualquier otra cosa, era todo lo que Sansa deseaba y no iba a mentir pensando que no se sintió celoso por ello cuando su pequeña esposa lo rechazó, y Tyrion consideró que a quien ella deseaba era al gallardo Arthur Pendragon, nadie podía competir con el muchacho que por risible que sonara, era como Arthur Dayne renacido, incluso Jaime había caído victima de su encanto al escuchar la caballeresca manera en la que se alzaba en nombre de su dama, cuando Sansa había sido separada de él por circunstancias que desconocía, pero sospechaba, supo entonces que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. ― ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente, mi reina? Ser Arthur dicen que es la espada de la mañana, vuelto otra vez, para acudir al llamado de una dama en apuros, ya deberías haberlo escuchado, un día llegó a desembarco del rey pidiendo ser el escudo jurado de mi dama esposa, por supuesto mi sobrino y mi dulce hermana le pusieron las cosas difíciles al ponerlo a pelear contra Sandor Clegane, pero para Ser Pendragon eso pareció no ser obstáculo alguno, desarmó al perro en apenas dos movimientos.

―Todo eso ya lo sé mi señor mano, lo que quiero saber, es acerca de… su relación. Noté cuando Ser Arthur me miró, es… siento como si lo conociera de alguna parte.

Daenerys estaba lejos de enterrar sus garras sobre Arthur Pendragon, como lo hizo sobre el bastardo de Winterfell, o Daario Naharis, Arthur estaba estúpidamente enamorado de Sansa Stark, como si ella fuera el sol y las estrellas, como si ella fuera la doncella, y no podía culparlo.

Tyrion analizó recordando el pasaje de su llegada a ese condenado castillo congelado, y en efecto, notó de inmediato la tensión en la mirada de Pendragon en cuanto su reina sonrió, al comienzo no le había interesado del todo, ciertamente Daenerys era impresionante, y cualquier hombre que no fuera estúpido como Jaime, o de gustos particulares como Loras Tyrell, caería en su belleza aterradora y dominante, ―Ser Arthur jamás se separó de Lady Sansa, ―comenzó nuevamente su cháchara, ―creció bajo su protección, Arthur mantuvo los bordes suaves de la pobre chica mientras estaba en ese horrible foso, hasta que ella lo envió a tratar de salvar a su hermano y madre de la masacre en la boda roja, bueno, lamentablemente el caballero llegó demasiado tarde y a su regreso, mi dulce esposa había sido tomada por meñique ¿Qué hombre es capaz de atravesar los siete reinos en búsqueda de su dama? Arthur Pendragon lo es…

Tyrion comenzó a silbar la melodía de “La doncella lobo y el caballero de plata” una melodía triste que narraba a dos amantes separados por un terrible monstruo avaricioso, hasta que ambos encontraron su camino de regreso a casa… ― ¿Son ciertos los rumores? ―Daenerys interrumpió, ―cuando el ejercito Bolton rodeó al ejercito Stark, Ser Arthur desenvainó su espada y de un corte barrió con ellos…

Tyrion no estaba muy informado sobre ello, pero sospechaba que el muchacho no era para nada algo común en el mundo, no cuando había dragones surcando los cielos y muertos vivientes marchando hacia ellos. ―Si eso fuera verdad ¿Qué necesidad tendría Jon Nieve de tus ejércitos mi reina? Un solo hombre barriendo con cientos en un corte de espada…

Daenerys tragó con dificultad, Arthur Pendragon podría ser una amenaza, Sansa Stark era una mujer de muchos secretos, y ese caballero, no le generaba ninguna confianza.

_El cabello de Sansa estaba desordenado, bajo sus ojos azules había profundas marcas negras por falta de sueño y lo peor de todo era el miedo que reflejaba su mirada, ―¿Arthur? ―su voz era un susurro doliente, y todo lo que él quería hacer era abrazarla._

_Abandonaron Winterfell esa misma noche, él la mantuvo caliente y alimentada, pero Sansa estaba demasiado lejos de él, se encontraba en otra parte, perdida y asustada, nunca hablaron sobre las razones de Sansa para no llamarlo, pero algo estaba cambiando en ambos, Arthur podía sentir el enojo, la amargura, el miedo… la sed de sangre en una muchacha que solo podía merecer amor y afecto, comenzó a sentir un vacío extraño en su pecho, cada emoción se templaba como el invierno escarchando su corazón, hasta que un día simplemente despertó y supo que todo lo que quería hacer, era vengar a Sansa._

_―Tus ojos, ―no era una pregunta, ―ahora parecen oro líquido… ―Sansa había dejado atrás los vestidos de seda cambiándolos por rígidos cueros de color negro. Ambos se mimetizaban bien en su nueva faceta, estaban tranquilamente conviviendo con el dolor y el deseo de incinerar el mundo hasta sus cimientos._

_―Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, master… ―la revelación sobre su noble fantasma y las posibilidades del mismo, hizo que Sansa comenzara a conjeturar y jugar en su red de intrigas, un arma así de feroz capaz de partir al mundo por la mitad._

Jaime Lannister se encontraba en el foso de los lobos, amenazado por todas partes con cada persona ahí esperando a ver cómo era ejecutado, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, o eso pensaba hasta que se encontró con la mirada lejana de Bran Stark, si existía alguien ahí a quien realmente le debía una disculpa, era al menor de los niños lobo, pero al muchacho parecía importarle poco su presencia. Después estaba la implacable dama de Winterfell, recordando las palabras de Brienne, ciertamente no había conocido a muchas niñas como ella… sobreviviendo a Joffrey, Cersei, Petyr Baelish, a Lord Tywin, y por supuesto al bastardo Bolton del que había alcanzado a escuchar horrorosas historias, era de admirar hasta dónde había llegado la niña, ahora mujer. Acompañada estaba de su constante sombra y compañero, Ser Arthur, maldito fuera el muchachito, era la caballería andante, todo lo que ella anhelaba de sus cuentos de la infancia, todo lo que él alguna vez deseaba ser, pero malditos fueran los votos, cuando el mundo estaba tan jodido, reconocía que pese a su caballeresca apariencia, Arthur Pendragon estaba jodido, esa misma devoción la tuvo él por Cersei, y ahora… le faltaba una mano, y estaba a punto de ser juzgado por: _las cosas que hizo por amor._

―Ser Jaime se quedará entonces, ―su juicio había terminado, Sansa Stark se retiró con toda la gracia que merecía un monarca y detrás de ella, el caballero blanco.

Una reina lobo y su rey de azul y plata.

―Debías ser tú, ―Jaime le dijo a Brienne finalmente cuando no hubo más tensión en el ambiente, sobre las almenas observó a Sansa en la constante compañía de su caballero.

―Lady Sansa y Ser Arthur han estado juntos desde hace años, ―ella alegó, Jaime podía notar ese ligero sentimiento de fracaso, donde ella falló, Arthur salió victorioso, Arthur le había devuelto Winterfell, no Baelish como todos pensaron, ni Jon, Arthur la devolvió a su hogar, ―Lady Sansa no me ha deshonrado ni me ha quedado a deber nada, he visto cumplido el juramento a Lady Catelyn.

―Aún así Brienne, seria un honor servir bajo tu comando.

Jaime recuperaría su honor, antes pensaba que las niñas Stark eran su última chance de honor, sin embargo, todo el tiempo había sido Brienne.

Una mujer justa y un hombre honorable… Varys había estado dando vueltas con ello luego de su discusión con Tyrion y Ser Davos, había visto esas mismas cualidades en otras personas, y esas mismas personas se oponían abiertamente a la reina Daenerys. Los susurros que llegaban de sus pajaritos cantaban sobre las hazañas que el caballero Pendragon había hecho para llegar hasta su dama ¿Jon Nieve haría lo mismo? El pobre muchacho estaba tan ensimismado en la guerra con los muertos, que ignoraba la volatilidad de Daenerys, ambos tiraban uno del otro de una forma poco funcional, ella lo iba a devorar, mientras que Lady Sansa y Ser Arthur trabajaban sincronizados, años de vivir en desembarco del rey los había templado en el juego, el maestro de los susurros volvió a cuestionarse si era buena idea dejar que los dragones volvieran a sentarse en el trono de hierro.

Encontrarse con la reina dragón nunca había estado en sus planes, evitarla en lo mayor posible era su objetivo, pero fracasó. Había terminado de entrenar a algunos hombres cuando se dispuso a caminar hacia la biblioteca, Sansa le había pedido mantener sus habilidades mágicas al mínimo posible, integrarse con los hombres de una manera más natural, y él así lo había hecho, deseó entonces haberla desobedecido en su momento. Guinevere envuelta en pieles prístinas y su cabello elaboradamente trenzado, sacudió la cabeza, ella no era su ex esposa, pequeña y altiva Daenerys le dio un intento de sonrisa conciliadora con bordes suaves. ―Ser Arthur ¿verdad?...

Tuvo que detener su paso y marcar una reverencia gentil, ―su gracia, ―Sansa le había enseñado que las cortesías eran algo mucho más importante, oh bendito Camelot, a veces le recordaba tanto a las lecciones de Merlin, inevitablemente una media sonrisa ante el recuerdo se le escapó, y entonces Daenerys se iluminó toda, el corazón de Arthur bombeó…

―Me han hablado mucho de ti, y de tus maravillosos logros, me preguntaba… si no le importaría compartir un aperitivo conmigo y contarme de su propia voz si todas esas cosas son ciertas.

Drogo había sido el sol y las estrellas, una belleza tosca, poderosa y dominante, protector y salvaje. Jon Nieve era todo lo contrario, taciturno, silencioso y templado, pero Ser Arthur… Arthur era gallardo y brillante, todo reluciente de plata, sacado de canciones dulces, de cuentos de fábula, Daenerys suspiró despacio, amaba a Jon, y de aquello estaba segura, su único gran amor siempre sería Drogo, de eso jamás hubo duda, pero este hombre, todo dignidad y elogios a donde quiera que escuchara, era un misterio que estaba dispuesta a descubrir.

_Sansa siempre se lo había dicho… si Joffrey pedía que se arrodillaran se arrodillarían, si Joffrey ladraba que fuera golpeada, Arthur no haría nada, si querían sobrevivir, si querían respirar un día más, la fiel obediencia y la vacía alabanza eran sus armas más poderosas, hasta que Sansa aprendió a moverse y jugar, hasta que Joffrey se aburrió de su mansedumbre y buscó otros juguetes, durante mucho tiempo Arthur se tragó la bilis, y cada día que Sansa era brutalizada, la siguiente mañana su piel amanecía sin moretones, un milagro de los dioses, o un castigo horrible… Sansa le dijo que era una señal de que saldrían vivos._

―Ahora mismo me dirigía a la biblioteca, pero si es el comando de su gracia, entonces dirija el camino…

Le ofreció su brazo como mejor pudo, Daenerys lo tomó gustosa y se pavoneó frente a todos que ella sostenía con firmeza a escudo jurado de Lady Stark…

Missandei dirigió a los criados que dispusieron la mesa para el caballero y la reina, algunas miradas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, Arthur siempre estaba a lado de su dama, y jamás se le había visto con otras personas, la impresión de Daenerys fue entonces que esos dos estaban comprometidos de una forma muy estrecha, y las comparaciones no se hicieron esperar, rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que: Arthur Pendragon tenía una devoción firme por la dama del castillo. ―Dime una cosa Ser Arthur ¿Cómo llegaste a servir a Lady Sansa?

_Ella estaba tan asustada, y había desconfiado de él casi de inmediato, requirió de mucha paciencia y suavidad para que ella finalmente le permitiera explicarse mejor, no había sido sencillo, ella no le creía, hasta que señaló los tatuajes rojos en el dorso de su mano, ―si aceptas el contrato entonces mi espada será tuya hasta obtener la victoria, ― ¿pero qué victoria? Cuando eran sólo él y ella, sin rastro de otros sirvientes con los cuales debía luchar, era capaz de sentir una suave corriente de energía mágica en ella, de una forma pura y antigua, pero ella no lo había desarrollado, era una niña incapaz de comprender su propio poder y naturaleza, ―acepto Ser… pero, tengo una sola petición para esto. Nadie debe descubrir cómo te he traído hasta aquí, si ellos… si ellos lo saben, dioses. Si ellos lo saben harán cosas horribles._

_Y habían elaborado una estratagema, la del caballero que venía de lejanas tierras para pedir el favor de la dama Stark caída en desgracia…_

―Escuché sobre cómo había caído en desgracia, ―dijo recordando casi como si hubiera sido ayer, ese momento, sobre una rodilla frente al tirano niño rey, ―y todo lo que buscaba era servir a un alma gentil, ella más que nadie me necesitaba en ese momento, ―eso era verdad, por algo había sido convocado en esa extraña tierra, ese algo era Sansa, ―no fue fácil, pero no soy alguien que se rinde con facilidad, siempre la elegiría a ella, incluso volviendo al pasado, volvería a ella…

Daenerys arrugó el ceño, tal devoción y afecto solo los había visto en un hombre: Ser Jorah, su oso, y aun así él la había traicionado, pero lo que hubo entre Arthur y Sansa parecía verdaderamente puro, una canción de verdad, ni siquiera Jon había tenido tal mirada cuando hablaba de amor y susurraba palabras dulces, algo en ella se removió con resentimiento, ―pero no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos Ser, ella es la dama de un castillo, fue la hermana de un rey, su deber para su casa es primero y supongo que sabes que estaba casada con mi mano.

Y finalmente pudo ver la pasión ardiente en los ojos verdes de Ser Pendragon. Daenerys era un dragón, ella jamás había tenido miedo desde que salió de la pira de su esposo con tres dragones, desde que había tomado a los Inmaculados con fuego y sangre, desde que asesinó a los maestros y abolió la esclavitud, cada paso que daba, era una prueba más de lo que era, de quien era: Fuego y sangre. Mas entonces no esperaba volver a sentir esa inquietud temblorosa que comenzaba desde la punta de los dedos hasta los labios, con las palabras atorándosele en la garganta con un nudo molesto.

―Lady Sansa es una mujer soltera, o viuda en el mejor de los casos, ―el caballero acentuó cada palabra con total frialdad, Daenerys juró ver un destello de oro en las gemas verdes que el hombre llevó por ojos―, y me parece, su gracia, que sería algo cruel y bárbaro obligar a una dama a volver a las cadenas del matrimonio.

―Es verdad, no sé mucho sobre westeros, ―dijo Daenerys tratando de mantener la compostura, la dignidad de su realeza―, pero entiendo bien la necesidad de alianzas que aseguren una paz duradera…

Antes de poder continuar, Daenerys sintió una opresión en su pecho, y de repente la temperatura del salón descendió hasta hacerla temblar verdaderamente.

―Una paz que no va a durar si vuelve a forzar la mano de mi dama con un hombre que no desea, ―Athur recordó la sensación de Excalibur cortando la carne hasta el hueso de los Bolton, de sus manos destrozando el rostro de Petyr Baelish―, los acuerdos de paz no deberían firmarse sobre los cuerpos de los inocentes, debería recordarlo su gracia, esa fue la caída de su casa.

_―Elia Martell nunca sería olvidada, ―había dicho Sansa cuando divisaron a Oberyn llegar a King’s Landing―, decían que era un honor ser la princesa de los siete reinos, y todavía fue su mayor desgracia. Rhaegar la deshonró… caminamos ahora sobre sus huesos, los de ella y sus hijos._

Cuando Daenerys por fin recuperó el aliento, estaba sola en la sala, sentada sobre una silla con el corazón a toda marcha, sus dragones chillaron en la lejanía tratando de sentirla, y por primera vez, ella supo, que tendría que buscar una manera de separar a la dama de su caballero.


End file.
